1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing auto scroll, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing auto scroll capable of focusing a main text of a page.
2. Description of the Background
When accessing a website, a main text of a web page including a document is often required to be pushed down because of images incorporated with the web page, typically located on a top portion of the web page of the website. Consequently, a user may need to scroll down the web page using an input device such as a mouse to view the main text of the web page.
Since it is inconvenient to move down the page to verify the main text every time the user accesses the web page, this inconvenience is challenging to the user for accessing the page to visit text messages.
Accordingly, when the main text is pushed down because of the image on the page, a method for directly verifying the main text without being moved to a lower portion of the page by the user is desired.